This application is to request support for the International Conference on ATP-sensitive K+ Channels and Sulfonylurea Receptors, to be held May 7-8, 1993 in Houston, Texas. This conference is the first of its type and the only scientific meeting devoted solely to work on ATP-sensitive K+ channels and sulfonylurea receptors. The basis for this is the extensive unfolding knowledge on these molecules which appear to play an essential role in human physiology. By bringing together key researchers renowned for their work in this field, an opportunity to gain insight into the role of these proteins in disease processes can be availed, and may promote the development of new therapeutic modalities. Invited speakers will present their recent research work, and discussion periods, poster sessions and meal breaks will provide an opportunity for scientific exchange of ideas and promote collaboration among workers in the field. A compilation of expanded abstracts from the speakers and submitted abstracts from other laboratories will be provided to all participants. Subsequently, a summary of the proceedings will be published if an appropriate scientific journal expresses interest. The program agenda will provide certification for American Medical Association Category l credit to the extent of 15 credit hours. Although budgetary constraints and logistics limit total participation to 150-175 members, registration will be open to clinicians, researchers, and scientists in the private industry with a genuine interest in this field of science. A special effort will be made to encourage students/trainees by providing a limited number of travel grants, reduced registration fees and room sharing arrangements to reduce attendance cost. The funding requested in this proposal covers the cost for reimbursing 21 invited speakers (11 local, 10 overseas) for travel, per diem and ground transportation, and for providing 12 travel grants for deserving students/trainees. The combined monies generated from the NIH and other private sources will be used for funding the conference, which has 'no- profit' aspects. The primary objective of this conference is achievement of scientific excellence and advancement of research and all aspects of its organization will ensure freedom from discrimination on the basis of race, creed, color, sex, handicap or geographic area.